interlinkedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherlock Holmes
Sherlock Holmes is a famous literary detective, created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Bibliography Novels: * A Study in Scarlet * The Sign of Four * The Hound of the Baskervilles * The Valley of Fear Short Story Collections: * The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (12 stories) * The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes (12 stories) * The Return of Sherlock Holmes (13 stories) * His Last Bow (7 stories) * The Case-Book of Sherlock Holmes (12 stories) Connections TO Sherlock Holmes * Basil of Baker Street Created by author Eve Titus, Basil of Baker Street is a mouse detective who lives in the cellars of 221B Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes' residence. As well as featuring in a series of novels where Holmes occasionally appears, he was adapted into a Disney feature length cartoon, The Great Mouse Detective, where Holmes again makes a cameo appearance. * [[Cthulhu Mythos|'Cthulhu Mythos']] Holmes and Watson visited the Plateau of Leng and faced Azathoth in the Dr. Who novel All-Consuming Fire. They also encountered the Cthulhu mythos in Neil Gaiman's short story A Study in Emerald. * [[DCAU|'DCAU']] Holmes teamed up with a time-travelling Batman to defeat the Gentleman Ghost in an episode of the cartoon Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * DC Universe 'Hawkman met Sherlock Holmes in 1942's ''Flash Comics #69. Batman encountered an extemely old Sherlock Holmes in Detective Comics #572. * '''Doc Savage In DC's crossover between their comics based on Doc Savage and the Shadow, the pair stop battling once they realise both of them know Baritsu, a martial art so obscure that each could only have learned it from the same man, someone both trust implicitly. Baritsu is the fictional martial art Sherlock Holmes used to win his fight against Moriarty at Reichenbach Falls, so the comment is a subtle acknowledgement that both men were trained by Holmes. * [[Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde|'Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde']] Holmes faced off against Hyde in the novel Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Holmes. * [[Doctor Who|'Doctor Who']] Holmes and Watson met the seventh Doctor in the novel All-Consuming Fire, where they befriended his companion Bernice Summerfield. They subsequently attended her wedding in the novel Happy Endings, and Bernice later met Mycroft Holmes in the Bernice Summerfield audio play The Adventures of the Diogenes Damsel, which referenced her prior meetings with Sherlock. * [[Dorian Gray|'Dorian Gray']] Sherlock Holmes encounters the immortal Dorian Gray in the Big Finish audio adventure The Confessions of Dorian Gray: Ghosts of Christmas Past. He also shared an adventure with Holmes in the Dynamite comics miniseries Prophecy. * [[Dracula|'Dracula']] Holmes has encountered the lord of vampires in multiple tales, including the comics Scarlet in Gaslight, Victorian Undead, Dynamite's Prophecy and Wildstorm's Planetary, and the novels The Holmes-Dracula File, Seance for a Vampire and Sherlock Holmes vs. Dracula. He was mentioned as a victim of the Dracula regime after Dracula took over Britain in the novel Anno Dracula. * [[Frankenstein's Monster|'Frankenstein's Monster']] In Planetary, Elijah Snow discovers that Holmes has been conspiring with Frankenstein's Monster (and Dracula) in a plot to manipulate events and improve the world. * Fu Manchu 'Ten Years Beyond Baker Street' (not written by either Conan Doyle or Rohmer) involves Fu Manchu crossing paths with the famous literary detective. * [[Kolchak the Night Stalker|'Kolchak the Night Stalker']] Sherlock Holmes worked on the same case, albeit decades apart, with reporter Carl Kolchak in Moonstone comic's Kolchak the Night Stalker / Sherlock Holmes. * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen 'Moriarty, Holmes' nemesis, appears as an antagonist in the first arc of this crossover-intensive series. At the end of the first series, Sherlock's brother Mycroft replaces Moriarty as the League's governmental overseer. * 'Marvel Universe 'The ''Marvel Atlas references Holmes' existence within the Marvel canon. Clive Reston hints that Sherlock was his granduncle in multiple issues of Master of Kung-Fu. An alternate reality Holmes battled Deadpool in Deadpool Killustrated. * [[Phantom of the Opera|'''Phantom of the Opera]] Holmes investigates the Phantom of the Opera in the comic Sherlock Holmes: Adventure of the Opera Ghost. * [[Planetary|'Planetary']] In the 1920s Sherlock Holmes was a mentor to Elijah Snow, later of Planetary. * The Shadow In DC's crossover between their comics based on Doc Savage and the Shadow, the pair stop battling once they realise both of them know Baritsu, a martial art so obscure that each could only have learned it from the same man, someone both trust implicitly. Baritsu is the fictional martial art Sherlock Holmes used to win his fight against Moriarty at Reichenbach Falls, so the comment is a subtle acknowledgement that both men were trained by Holmes. * [[Stickleback|'Stickleback']] 2000A.D's Victorian crimelord Stickleback, who operates in a world full of magical horrors, eventually reveals he is a disguised Sherlock Holmes. * [[Tarzan|'Tarzan']] Holmes meets Tarzan in Philip Jose Famer's novel The Adventure of the Peerless Peer. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The TMNT encounter Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson and Moriarty when an atomic clock sends them back to Victorian times in Elemenatary, My Dear Turtle, an episode of the 1980-1990s TMNT cartoon. * Tom and Jerry The iconic cartoon cat and mouse duo met Sherlock in the feature length cartoon Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes. * War of the Worlds Sherlock fought the Martian invaders in the novel Sherlock Holmes' War of the Worlds, and in Eternity Comics' Sherlock Holmes in the Case of the Missing Martian. * [[Warrenverse|'Warrenverse']] Sherlock Holmes encountered the time-travelling Rook in several issues of that hero's own series. Category:Literature Category:Incomplete